


I'll Hold Your Hand

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Fluff Bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Shy Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fluffbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony enjoy their date.





	I'll Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For the FluffBingo prompt ["Holding Hands" [D2]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/184352855040/fluff-bingo-got-a-bingo-for-the-fluffbingo)

Together they stepped out of the restaurant and onto the street, smiles on their faces. The night may still be young but Tony was willing to bet that tonight’s date was a success. Dinner was wonderful and conversation was easily between Steve and himself.

“Ice-creams?” Tony asks Steve, already knowing the answer.

Steve’s smile doesn’t let up, “Yeah. Sounds great”.

Side by side they walk down the street towards a small family run ice-cream parlor. One Steve had discovered on one of his early morning runs years ago. It has been their favorite go to place since Steve invited him there last year.

He remembers it fondly. A mission gone wrong, and SI had taken a dip in the market when a competitor planted fake ‘dirty’ SI tech to frame him – it didn’t work, but it made for a huge mess and a lot of planning and paperwork to prevent it in the future. Steve had taken him aside, saying he needed a break. They had taken Steve bike to the place, Steve refusing to tell him were they were going until they got there. It was amazing, and everything he needed after such a week.

Now it is a place the frequent often together. There thing.

There is a commotion behind them, a lot a complaints and angry yelling. They both turn to see what’s going on.

A man rushes through the crowd, phone to his ear and briefcase in hand. He yells angrily into the phone as he pushes people aside. The man shows no sign of caring about the chaos he leaves in his wake.

He pushes past them, bumping Steve out of the way. Steve overbalances slightly at the shove, looking at the man in shock. Without thinking Tony lunges forward and grabs hold of Steve’s hand to make sure he doesn’t fall over as he twists to avoid the guy.

Tony curses himself mentally. The action was redundant. After working with Steve on the field for years he knows Steve needs no such help. There was no way Steve was going to fall over at a shove. But it was the thought that counted, right?

He moves to pull his hand back but Steve doesn’t let go. He looks to Steve in question.

Steve’s face is bright red. “Please?” he asks, his grip tightening slightly.

Was he a hand holding type? He supposes that shouldn’t be so much of a shock to him. Steve seemed to freely give support to those around him. Kind words, a hand on the shoulder, a hug. Steve was just one of those people.

The blush was something new however. The man never seemed to shy away from physical affection, was never embarrassed by it. Tony supposes he should feel flattered that he has such an effect on Steve. He raises a brow at him, keeping the smile off his face, interested in where this would go.

“I like it” Steve says quietly, as if know the questions going through his head.

Tony can’t hold back his smile or stop the warmth filling his center. He gives the hand in his a light squeeze. “Sure” he says. Hand in hand the travel along their path. Tony can’t remember having a better day in his life.


End file.
